Derek's Mission
by Derekinokim
Summary: Derek finds out the truth about his friends and familyIs different then Derek's Quest


Olympians

Ch 1.

Have you ever had one of those days when something happens and you can't explain it? Well this was one of those days, it was just a normal summer day when my cousin Austin swears he saw a donkey man.

" I swear there was a donkey man right here!" Austin yelled at us. Now Austin was the same age as me, 13, and he was about 4' 11". He weighed like 107 pounds and his hair was black, but he decided to dye his hair yellow so it was like a cheese burger without the buns and condements.

My name is Derek, just your average 13 year old, 5 feet even, and about 110 pounds. I wasn't fat, but i was stronger than any of my other friends and muscle weights a little more than fat, and I was phisically fit. I had lightly tanned skin and just pure deep black hair cut short.

" There is no such thing as a donkey man!" Lucyka yelled at Austin. Normally Austin would cream Lucyka, because she was his little sister, but Austin was too much in shock that he was able to. Lucyka was about 4' 10", she weighed like 95 pounds, but she claims that she only weighs 70, because she was so hot. she had a tan, but it was fading. she had dark hair not posetivly black though. She was 11 years old and really smart, well smarter than I was when I was in sixth grade.

Chris was trying to stop the two from fighting. Chris was a cool kid with dark hair and some highlights here and there. He always wore a Northfield jacket, but the annoying thing was he would swich from wearing glasses to contacts I meen why can't he just chose one? Anyways he was a little taller than me about 5' 2" or 5' 1" and he's only 12 . He had long hair, well they were down to his neck.

Alex was Chris's little brother. He was the youngest in the group. he was 11 years old. Like his brother he wore glasses, but not contacts. Alex was about 4' 9" he also had highlights and hair down to his neck.

"Lucyka, shut up. Austin you must have been imagineing it, because there are no such things as donkey men." Chris said while trying to calm everyone down. No matter how much he tried ,but they wouldn't listen, and they kept argueing.

There was a large rustle in the bushed, and everyone turned and stared. What we saw was un-be-lieveable. Well it proved Austin right. There was a boy with a orange shirt on and he had hairy legs. And i'm not talking about like little hairs on the side like thick brown animal fur on this kid.

" You owe me 20 bucks." Austin said to Lucyka while staring at the creature.

The creature started to charge at up. Then the creature yelled at us saying something about a donkey. While he was running at us we all justed steped to the side and he ran into the tree about 5 feet behind us, and he fell unconsous. we took him inside and Chris thought it would be funny to out banana pudding in his mouth while he was unconsous.

" Where did you get that?!" The donkey boy yelled as he reached for the pudding. Then Alex and Lucyka held his arms down so he couldn't get up. Then the donkey boy wen crazy. Like he was freaking out, he was flailing his arms, kicking his legs, and yelling.

" Hey, hey, hey!" I yelled. " Calm down donkey boy! Its only banana pudding." I showed him the lable. But that only made him angryer. So, either he really like pudding or, uhhh, something else.

" I'm not a donkey i'm a goat!" the donkey, I-I mean goat boy said. Now at that point we were all kinda freaked out, but this wasn't the only weird thing thats happened in our lives. One time Lucyka said that she saw a lady with snakes for hair. Anouther time Chris said that a guy took out a sword and killed something and it turned into power. Some other time Alex said that he heard sime flute or something and there were vines growing from the ground.

A yell came from the bushes saying " Hey Grover are you ok?!" Then a teenage that was like 14 or 15 came out of the bushes with two kinda cute girls, and he yelled again " Grover are you ok?!"

Then the goat boy yelled " Yeah i'm right here!" Then the three people broke the door down and came ran in.

Then Austin got angry, because he had a small or big anger management problem and he tried to punch the guy. But the guy was too fast and moved to the sided and pushed him away.

" Percy, your here!" The goat boy or Grover yelled. Then the boy pushed Alex and Lucyka to the sides knocking them down to free Grover. After that Chris and Austins elderly instinct to protect their younger sibling kicked in and they were furious. Then Chris slapped the boy or Percy in the back of the head. After that the oldest girl sook out a spear and held it up to Austin, then he backed off.

Then I knew I had to help in one way or anouther and then I did a stupid thing and I tried to grab the spear. But oncew I grabed it she pulled it away and hit me in the stomache with the blunt end of the spear.

" No fighting, we have to protect them!" Percy yelled at them. " Thaila don't even try to hurt him. Hurry and grab your things we have to get out of here." He said to us.

My mind was racing a million miles a minute. After we got all of our things which included: two sets of extra clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, and a few personal items. Then we headed out of the door and said good-bye to out house and left.

" Where are we going, where are you from, how old are you?" I kept asking questions about them. I knew it was getting annoying, because Thaila yelled at me to quit it.

After a few hours of walking my legs felt like rubber and everyone else got tired to so we decided to set up camp in the middle of a feild. That night around the fire Grover, Percy, Thaila, and the other girl were talking to us about what we needed to know. They told us about how the gods like Olympic gods still existed, and about Camp Half-Blood, and centaurs and satyrs like Grover. They also told us about swords and magical weapons. I thought we were going to eat something 'cause I was hungry from walking for like five, six hours.

The weirdest thing happened after that. They showed us a piece of paper with writing on it. The paper said:

_The next will be from Artemis, Two from Hephaestus, and Two from Hermis._

_Artemis will fall at the piont of a spear._

_Hephaestus will create trashy weapons._

_Hermis will seek a member._

_One shall find their true destiny._

After we read it we couldn't understand it. Percy and everyone else were staring at us likee we just finished a race around the world in the same time as they can run a race from The Empire State Building to the next street down the block.

" How did you read that so fast?" Grover asked us while looking at us in a funny way. That was like asking us how we could talk. We could read, we werent stupid.

But they were weird.

Later late at night while I was trying to go to sleep Thaila grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away, far away. Then she showed me a note to read, She said that it was for me, but she couldn't read it.

When I read it I was suprised. The note said:

_Dear Thaila,_

_I have begaten a son, I know not where he be, but please when you find him and take care of him. Make sure he is not hurt when you reach camp. He will have many more dangers that you. Althought you are the daughter of Zeus, he is my son. I have breaken the oath and my nartural ways. There wll be many monsters trying to hunt him. I will meet you and him someday. So take him on all of your quests and on one of them he will join me. And give him a little kiss for me. tell him his mother loves him and that she misses him and that shes sorry for bringing him into this world._

_Your sister, Artemis_

After I read it I looked at the back and it was writen in some sort of different language adn I showed it to her. While she was reading it she got lots of strange looks on her face, I think it was because of the " Give him a kiss for me" part that made her unconfortable. I was kind of suprised that she was a gods sister and that she was the daughter of Zeus and I was the son of Artemis.

For the next couple of days we were just walking and talking. After about a week later we came to a humongus pine tree. Thaila stopped there and told us to go on. When I looked back she was touching it and I think she was crying.

The next thing I knew I ran into a man with the top half of his body, human, bottom half, horse. " I'm sorry" I said as I stared at his horse legs.

" We brought them here" Percy said. Then he ran off twords the third cabin, It was covered in sea shells, seaweed, and lots of other stuff from the ocean. The horse dude told Thaila to show me where my cabin was and Annabeth to show everyone else. I was lead to cabin 8.

I asked her " How do you know what cabin i'm suppostu go to?" But she just kept walking forward. Now that I thought about it Thaila was like my aunt, like my mom is her sister so I think shes my Aunt, but she's only 15 years old.

" Pick a bunk" She told me. So I picked the top bunk next to the door.

Then we headed out, and while she was showing me around the question of " are you my aunt ot not" was killing me so I asked her. " Are you my aunt?"

Then she just looked at me in a weird way and said" What do you mean your aunt?" She asked me. When I asked the wuestion it was as if I just asked a really personal question and we stopped everything were doing.

" Well you know. Your my moms sister so, doesn't that make you, well techinaly aren't you, uhhh." I told her, but I couldn't think of the right words to say. So I mumbled on and on while trying to think of a good way to ask her.

" Yes, yes" She told me " I am your aunt." Then she sighed and we walked on to the volleyball courts. " You good at volleyball?" She asked me.

" No not really" I said, because I haven't ever practiced volleyball before, well i've played volleyball before at school, but never joinind a team or something like that. After that we stopped by the strawberryfeilds. While we were there, Thaila picked up some strawberries and we talked for a little while.

" Sorry that we had to break into your house when we first went to your house." Thaila told me while sucking on a juicy strawberry.

" Its ok, we were going to leave anyways right?" I told her. After that for the rest of the day Thaila and I got along great. At night when we were at dinner that was kinda weird. I had to sit at the table alone, the table was made for the resemblence of Artemis, It glowed silver in the moon light but during daylight it looks like a normal wooden table. When they handed out the plates the food looked great there was: cheese, bread, and a brisket. I was about to eat the bread when everyone got up and walked over to a fire and dropped some of their food in it. When I went over to the fire Thaila told me that it was an offering to the god or gods that you pray for so I took the entire brisket and put it in the fire, I don't like meat that much so it was ok, I prayed that I would meet my mom soon.

After dinner we went to our cabins. Late at night I couldn't go to sleep, so I stayed up all night thinking about Thaila and my mom. Also the mystery behind whatever Thaila said to me. See earlier that day Thaila told me that were going to have a real fun time tommorow. I had no idea what we were going to do since I have no idea what we do here.

Early in the morning I woke up and heard a knock on my door at about 7 'o' clock, just to find out it was Austin and everyone else.

" Hey man." Austin told me " Hey you better get up its starting!" he yelled out and I havent seen Austin this happy since the time we found 20 dollers on the floor. Now he was happy about something else that wes just so darn important.

After I got dressed and went outside there was a crowd of people in a circle. I hear clangs and screeched from metal. When I went and saw it there were two people fighting, one guy that was huge with big muscles, and a little weakling. When I first got over there I thought that the skinny guy was gonna get creamed, but the skinny guy was tricking him, I mean the big guy was getting tricked into walking into places and tripping and all of this other dumb stuff. After about 5 minutes the match was over, the skinny guy won.

Next was Thaila and guess who she picked, me. I don't know why, but she did. I didn't want to fight her so I declined. " Come on nephew, why wont you?" She said in a sarcastic voice. I still didn't want to. " If you win i'll give you a kiss." She said to me " I just want an easy win."

Finally I agreed " Fine, but don't call me newphew." Then I stepped in to the ring. She held her spear to my neck. Then the fight began.

All I had to rely on was all the fighting t.v. shows that I watched.

First Thaila lunged at me with her spear, but I just jumped out of the way and then I tripped her with a kick. While she was on the ground she threw down her Aegis and her spear. " Ok." she said " We'll go hand to hand." She got up and and punched me un the gut. Even though it hurt I grabbed her by the arms and she grabbed me by the arms. We both pushed back and forth, back and forth. Then I got a strange feeling and I turned around, and while she was behind me I took my leg and put it under one of hers and got her off balance and I grabbed her beck and pulled her over my shoulder and slammed her straight on to the ground, knocking some wind out of her.

After that the match was over, and I won! I couldn't believe it. I had no idea how I did that. I just stared at her and she stared at me back. I didn't want to hurt her, but I guess I did, cause she was looking at me in a nasty way.

" Sorry" I told her as I helped her up " Did that hurt?" When I put my hand out to help her she just slapped it away and she just stood up by her self. Then she said something really bad I dont know why though shes the one that picked me to fight her. Then she just walked away and everyone left just going to their activites.

That day I learned that we were all half-bloods. Austin and Lucyka were Hermis's children, and CHris and Alex were Hephaestus's children. That day I was kind of jealous of what they got to do. Chris and Alex got to learn how to forge swords. Austin and Lucyka got to steal: watches, earrings, and shoes and other stuff like that. All I got to do was take a tour around camp. I was jelous until Percy, Thaila, and Annabeth got a quest. The quest was to go get a few kids at a bording school. Percys mom drove us to the academy while we were on our way Percys mom was talking alot. I didn't talk much to Thaila, because I thought she was still mad at me.

I asked her if she was still mad at me because I was curious, but she just ignored me. After 8 long and hard hours we finally arrived. Percy said good-bye to him mom, then we all went to the large wooden doors. When we got there Grover ran out with two mystrious old people behind them.

" You guys made it!" Grover yelled out to us. Then the mystrious people walked up.

" Who are you?! There are no visitors allowed at the dance!" The man said. He had short gray hair and was wearing a black army suit. " Quickly get out!"

Then Thaila said something that was kinda weird " But we are students here i'm Thaila. This is Percy, Annabeth, and (she hesitated to say my name) Derek.

" Do you know these children Ms. Gottschalk?" He asked the lady with a mustache, which was kinda weird. Her name it is said like " Got chalk" not " Got milk", "Got chalk."

She looked at us like she was startled " Yes, Yes I do belive I do." She said " Why are you kids so far away from the gymnasium?" I had no idea why she thought we went to school there. Anyways, after that we walked to the gymnasium with the teachers behind us. I didn't trust them so I had my eye slightly behind me. Once we got there the gym was covered in red and green ballons like Christmas.

"We should keep a low profile we should do things that the mortals are doing." Grover said. It was almost like he was asking for a dance. Then he pointed at these two kids in the corner. They looked a little bit jounger than me. The older was the sister, she wore a green cap and she had dark hair and she had tannish skin. The boy was like 10 he had dark hair and tan skin too.

" Come on." Thaila said and she danced with him. Then I guess Percy and Annabeth decided to dance, cause the next thing I knew they were talking and dancing. So I was left there standing in the distance counting the ballons. After a few minutes I saw Percy run into the hallway, so I chased after him. The next thing I knew I was outside and an arrow or a needle went right past my ear. There was the weird teacher.

I ran to Percy. The monster said something that mad the new half-bloods angry. " Hey don't talk to my sister that way!" The younger boy told the monster.

" Nico stay out of it!" The older girl said to her little brother. Then the monster thing threw more spikes that pushed Percy to the edge of a cliff. Then Thaila, Annabeth, and Grover rushed out. Thaila took out her Aigis and spear. Annabeth took out a hunting knive. Grover took out a set of reed pipes. Then the monster threw some more spikes it was so strong that it knocked her down. Even though I was just standing back I wanted to help, but what could I do?

" I am Dr. Thorn, fear me!" He yelled as he threw more spikes at Percy. The spikes were so powerful it dented his sheild. It looked like they were done for when he threw like 30 spikes at once when streams of sliver light came out and sliced the needles into mid-air. When the light hit the tree I saw that it was a arrow. Then they came out of the forest. There were about 12 girls from 11 to 15 years old. Then I saw her. The girl that I saw in my dream!

" Great." Thaila said " Their here." As she got up.

Dr. Thron grimmiced when he saw them. "Permission to hunt." an older girl said.


End file.
